1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air deflectors for motor vehicles, and more particularly, to an air deflector for motor vehicles which is adjustable and also is attachable to the window frame of the motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, both domestic and foreign auto manufacturers have eliminated the wing window from their automobiles. As a result, the ventilation provided by the motion of the automobile has been severely limited. Several devices in the prior art propose means of increasing the air flow. However, most of these devices are difficult to install, offer a limited increase in ventilation, and frequently require an attachment to the window itself which may cause a safety hazard.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,281,840 issued to C. S. Hamilton on May 5, 1942 discloses an air deflector for motor vehicles which includes a sheet of transparent material shaped to provide bottom and rear edges which align and are provided with engaging means engaging between the glass guides and the frame of a window. Once installed, this device provides no adjustability of air deflection, and must be specifically tailored for each style of automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,499,127 issued to N. B. Beard on Feb. 28, 1950 discloses a breeze director which includes a substantially "U" shaped deflector which is affixed to the window by a substantially "U" shaped clamp. The use of this device is limited to attachment to a free edge of a window, therefore, only minimal flexibility in use is provided for. Also, once installed on a window, the window can no longer be freely opened and closed without a possibility of damage to the window of the frame thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,594,682 issued to G. L. Ritch on Apr. 29, 1952 teaches an air scoop for automobiles which provides a semi-cylindrical panel having a pair of spaced elongated ends, a pair of brackets affixed in each of the spaced ends, the brackets for securing the semi-cylindrical panel to an upright window frame provided by the automobile. While some adjustability is provided for ventilation by the pivoting of the air scoop upon the brackets thereof, the air scoop is directly confronted by the air passing the moving automobile which may cause unwanted movement after optimum placement of the scoop.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with the prior art by providing an air deflector for motor vehicles which may simply and easily be affixed to the window frame of an automobile, and which does not interfere with the use of the use of the window mounted therein.